Noble Houses of Faerghus
The Noble Houses of Faerghus refer to the most powerful noble families in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus on the continent of Fódlan. Each noble house is governed by a chosen head, who often inherited a Crest. Not much is known about certain Houses. List of Noble Houses House Blaiddyd This house claims Blaiddyd of the 10 Elites as its ancestor. It has ruled the Kingdom for over 400 years, ever since Loog, the King of Lions, won the War of the Eagle and Lion in 751. This secured the Kingdom's Independence from the Adrestian Empire, after which Loog was crowned its first king by the Church of Seiros. House Blaiddyd resides in Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital, and claims all of the surrounding territory as its domain. As a royal house, it has dominion over the many fiefdoms in northern Fódlan who have sworn their fealty as vassals. With the passing of King Lambert in 1176, his older brother, Grand Duke Rufus of Itha, assumed the burden of ruling the Kingdom in the young crown prince's stead. Yet strife and disorder continue to plague the land. Members *Loog von Blaiddyd (Deceased) - Founder and First King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus after his victory at the end of the War of the Eagle and Lion in 751. Loog is hailed by the people of Faerghus as the "King of Lions" ever since. *Klaus I (Deceased) - Klaus I reigned as King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus until his death in Imperial Year 861. His death marked the scission of the Kingdom into three Archdukedoms, notably the Archdukedom of Leicester whom after the death of its archduke in 881, caused the formation of the Leicester Alliance in 901. *Rufus Blaiddyd - Firstborn son of a previous king of Faerghus, Rufus was passed over as a king due to his lack of Crest, and he was instead appointed as the Grand Duke of Itha, while his younger brother Lambert inherited the crown. After King Lambert, Queen Consort Patricia, and various other Faerghus nobles were killed in the Tragedy of Duscur in Imperial Year 1176, Grand Duke Rufus assumed regency over the Kingdom since Crown Prince Dimitri was too young to succeed to the throne. However the Kingdom declined under his reign, and it is rumored that his negligent governance is due to his womanizing. *Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd (Deceased) - Born as the second son of a previous king of Faerghus, Lambert passed his elder brother as futur king thanks to his possession of Crest. Shortly after the birth of his son around 1162, a plague swept through Faerghus and claimed the life of Lambert's wife, the queen consort. During the Insurrection of the Seven in 1171, Lambert took Patricia von Arundel's hand in marriage and welcomed her and her daughter Edelgard into the royal household. In 1176, King Lambert was assassinated during the Tragedy of Duscur. With Crown Prince Dimitri too young to ascend to the throne, Lambert's elder brother, Grand Duke Rufus of Itha, assumed regency over the Kingdom. *Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd - The only son of King Lambert and Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Dimitri is the sole survivor of the Tragedy of Duscur, which took the life of both his father and stepmother. Due to his youth, his uncle, Grand Duke Rufus of Itha, rules the Kingdom as regent. *Patricia von Arundel (Via marriage) - A noblewoman of House Arundel in the Empire, Patricia flee it during the Insurrection of the Seven with her brother Volkhard and her daughter Edelgard, born from her previous union with Emperor Ionius IX. In Faerghus, she married King Lambert and became his Queen Consort, however like most members of the nobility, she disappeared during the Tragedy of Duscur and is believed dead. House Fraldarius This house of dukes claims Fraldarius of the 10 Elites as its ancestor. It is one of the most ancient houses on record, even amongst Kingdom nobility, and as such they held the highest ranking position in the Kingdom nobility. It is said that Kyphon, the sworn friend of Loog, the King of Lions, was also related to the Hero Fraldarius. Members *Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius - The current Head of House Fraldarius and a childhood friend of the late King Lambert, Rodrigue served as his right hand during the annexation of the territory of Sreng, during which he gained the moniker "Shield of Faerghus". *Glenn Fraldarius (Deceased) - The first son and heir of Duke Rodrigue, Glenn was a genius warrior, who at only 15 was appointed as a knight in the Royal Guard. Betrothed to Ingrid of House Galatea in Imperial Year 1163, Glenn died during the Tragedy of Duscur in 1176. *Felix Hugo Fraldarius - Second son of Duke Rodrigue, Felix was only 13 when his older brother Glenn was killed during the Tragedy of Duscur. After the event, he took his place as heir of the Dukedom. House Gautier This house of margraves claims Gautier of the 10 Elites as its ancestor. Its territory lies in the northernmost reaches of the Kingdom. As such, it has safeguarded Kingdom territory against incursions by the people of the Sreng region for over 200 years, because of this, the House absolutely require his heads and heirs to bear the Crest of Gautier, and with it the ability to use the full might of the Lance of Ruin. In exchange for this responsibility, the Gautier are granted special privileges within the Kingdom. Members *Miklan Anschutz Gautier (Formerly) - The first son of the current Margrave Gautier, he wasn't born with a Crest, and as such was only a temporary heir of the House. He fully lost his capacity as heir when his brother Sylvain was born with the Crest of Gautier in 1160, and he was officially disinherited in 1177 after several attempts at his brother's life. *Sylvain Jose Gautier - The second son of the current Margrave Gautier, Sylvain was born with the Crest of Gautier necessary to be appointed as heir of the House, and overrode his older brother Miklan in this capacity due to his lack of Crest. House Galatea When House Daphnel, once a cornerstone of the Leicester Alliance, was divided in two over an inheritance feud, half of them defected to Faerghus and established House Galatea, which was granted the noble title of count. Much of its territory consists of a frigid wasteland where a severe famine occurred in the early 1170s. Members *Ingrid Brandl Galatea - One of the many children of the current Count Galatea, Ingrid was the first member of the family to be born with a Crest in generations. Due to the difficult state of their land, Count Galatea planned to use Ingrid's Crest to arrange a marriage between her and a rich party to secure financial aid for the land. To this end, she was betrothed to Glenn, heir of House Fraldarius. However, due to his death during the Tragedy of Duscur, the marriage didn't go through. House Dominic This house of barons claims Dominic of the 10 Elites as its ancestor, but despite their status as direct descandants of one of the 10 great bloodlines, they serve a mere feudal lord within the Kingdom. Members *Gustave Eddie Dominic (Formerly) - The former head of House Dominic, Gustave left the Household to become a knight in direct service of the Royal family. However, during his service, most of the Kingdom nobility died during the Tragedy of Duscur, among them the King Lambert. Gustave arrived too late to the ordeal and could only save the life of the Crown Prince, Dimitri. After the event, Gustave left the Kingdom in shame and since then his whereabouts his unknown. *Annette Fantine Dominic - The daughter of Gustave and niece of the current Baron Dominic, she left the capital after her father's departure and joined her uncle in the Dominic territory with her mother. House Charon This house of counts claims Charon of the 10 Elites as its ancestor. Tasked with negotiating between the resistance armies and the Church of Seiros during the War of the Eagle and Lion, the head of House Charon continues the tradition of a ceremonial competition within the Kingdom. Members *Cassandra Rubens Charon (Formerly) - The daughter of the current Count Charon known as "Thunderstrike Cassandra". She was believed to be part of the Tragedy of Duscur and was forced to leave her household. House Gaspard An house of feudal lord subservient to House Rowe, laying near the border with the Empire. Members *Lonato Gildas Gaspard - The current lord of the Gaspard region, Lonato was a pious follower of the Church until his son Christophe was captured and killed by the Knights of Seiros in 1176, however, while he had resentment for the Church, he was still a firm believer of the Goddess and his hostility didn't escalate until Imperial Year 1180, when he instigated a rebellion against the Church. *Christophe Gaspard (Deceased) - Born as the only son of Lord Lonato, Christophe was implicated in the plot to assassinate Rhea, the archbishop of the Church of Seiros in 1176. For this crime, Christophe was captured and turned over to the Knights of Seiros for execution for his apparent role. However, the circumstances of his charges were changed to be part of the conspirators of the Tragedy of Duscur in order to hide the attempt at the archbishop’s life. *Ashe Ubert (Via adoption) - Born as the eldest son of restaurateurs in the Gaspard region. Both of his parents died of disease, leaving him as the sole provider for his younger siblings. While he tried to do honest work, it wasn't enough to help his siblings and he was eventually forced to turn on thievery. At the age of 10, he managed to broke into a noble mansion to steal valuables, however, he was promptly discovered by the mansion's owner, but rather than have Ashe arrested, the noble opted to give him the book and teach him how to read. Having heard of his family situation, the noble, Lonato, adopted Ashe and his two siblings, giving them a chance at a better life. After the death of Christophe 3 years later, Ashe became the de facto heir of House Gaspard. House Rowe A noble house that once held territory in the northern Empire. When the Fortress City of Arianrhod was constructed within its domain, it revolted against the Empire and pledged the entirety of its territory, including Arianrhod, to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. For this contribution, it was awarded the noble title of count. Members *Yuri Leclerc (Via adoption) House Kleiman This house originally held no more than a lordship over a single castle in the west of the Kingdom, but it was awarded the noble title of viscount over Duscur after its subjugation of the region in 1176. Families and crests Category:Stubs Category:Organizations